


Hoffnung

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Nach einem Einbruch zieht sich Jonathan Crane zurück in das alte, verlassene Sägewerk im Industriedistrikt von Gotham. Dort trifft er überraschend auf Harley Quinn.





	Hoffnung

Die Sirenen heulten in weiter Ferne, als Jonathan leise schnaufend an der zugenagelten Tür des Sägewerks zum Halten kam. War es eine kluge Idee sich hier zu verstecken? Die Wagen der Polizei kamen immer näher. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und zwängte sich durch den schmalen Spalt, welcher noch nicht verschlossen worden war. Sofort umspielte ihn die Dunkelheit dieses Ortes, brachte ihm einige finstere Erinnerungen zurück. Ein altes Versteck des Jokers. Eines von vielen Quartieren in denen der Psychiater den selbst ernannten Prinzen der Unterwelt einige Male besucht hatte. Ihre Zusammenarbeit war meistens von Erfolg gekrönt. Jonathan atmete einmal lange aus, beobachtete seinen Atem in Form des weißen Nebels vor ihm. Viel weiter konnte er auch gar nicht sehen. Die Dunkelheit war besonderer Art und Weise an diesem Ort. Der ältere Mann suchte in seinen Lumpen nach einer Taschenlampe. Diese war zwar klein, konnte aber etwas die Umgebung erleuchten. Jonathan zielte wahllos in die Finsternis und kam bei einer alten Metalltreppe zum Stehen. Dort ging es hinauf in die alten Büros. Wie lange stand dieses Gebäude nun schon leer? Wahrscheinlich schon um die fünfzig Jahre, seit dem großen weltweiten Börsencrash. Viele Industriebetriebe hatten sich davon nicht mehr erholen können. Darunter auch dieses Sägewerk. Der Psychiater bewegte sich fast lautlos durch die Dunkelheit, beleuchtete seinen Weg. An einem der Betonpfeiler legte er seine Sense ab und zog die Maske von seinem Gesicht. Es fühle sich so viel besser an ohne das Leder auf der Haut. Ein leichter Luftzug zog über die versteinert wirkenden Gesichtszüge des Mannes. Er lehnte sich an den Beton und glitt langsam hinab, schloss seine Augen für einen Augenblick und genoss die Ruhe. Die Sirenen waren fast verstummt. Sie suchten wohl im Theaterviertel nach ihm. Gut so. Er stieß einen weiteren Schwall weißen Rauchs aus seinem Mund. Es schmeckte noch immer nach Eisen und Tod in diesen großen Hallen. Mit einem Mal hörte er ein leises Geräusch in der Dunkelheit. Jonathan erhob die Taschenlampe und leuchtete in die Schwärze. War es wohl möglich Batman? Er drückte sich an dem Beton hinauf, ging langsam in Richtung der Störquelle. Im nächsten Moment sprang eine Ratte zwischen zwei Fässern hervor, schien kurz geblendet zu sein vom dem hellen Licht der Taschenlampe. Der Psychiater atmete erleichtert aus. Nur ein Tier.

Der ältere Mann lachte leise auf und rieb sich über die verschwitzte Stirn. Wer würde sich schon hierher verirren? Vielleicht der eine oder andere Obdachlose, aber selbst diese mieden die alten Verstecke des Jokers. Es hingen scheinbar böse Flüche über den Gebäuden des Prinzen und wer sich zu lange in ihnen aufhielt würde eines furchtbaren Todes sterben. Das war selbstverständlich nur ein Gerücht. Jonathan ging wieder zu seiner Sense zurück und lehnte sich an den Pfeiler. Die Kühle tat unglaublich gut. Dieser Einbruch war nicht sonderlich gut verlaufen. Zu allem Überfluss befanden sich auch noch Poison Ivy und Two-Face in den Gebäuden der Chemiefabrik. Der ältere Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf, rieb sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Jetzt galt es sich zu erholen und weitere Schritte zu planen. In den nächsten Wochen durfte er nicht in die Öffentlichkeit treten. Gotham war eine Stadt, die schnell Dinge vergessen konnte, wenn man sich nur nicht leichtfertig durch die Straßen bewegte. Zu allem Überfluss war da auch noch die vermaledeite Fledermaus, die im Aufspüren wirklich ein Meister war. Nun, was sollte man auch schon von einem Detektiv erwarten? Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Batman ihn finden würde. Solange würde er zumindest versuchen sich nicht zu sehr in der Öffentlichkeit sehen zu lassen. Plötzlich erklang ein lautes Geräusch in der Dunkelheit. Jonathan sah sich erschrocken um, erkannte aber keinen möglichen Angreifer. Er schlich durch die Finsternis, verdeckte den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe mit den dreckigen Lumpen, die er trug. Auf einmal dröhnte der Laut eines Schusses durch die Stille. Der Psychiater kam abrupt bei der Metalltreppe zum Stehen, blickte hinauf zu den Büros. In diesem Moment sah er einen kleinen Lichtstreif aus der angelehnten Tür dringen. Jonathan griff an seinen Gürtel und entsicherte die Pistole in seinen Händen. Er ging vorsichtig die ersten Stufen hinauf, lauschte nach weiteren Geräuschen. Beim Näherkommen drang ein leises Weinen an seine Ohren. Er hielt inne und horchte weiter in den Raum hinein. Die Stimme klang eindeutig weiblich. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte er die Tür zum Büro auf, erschrak bei dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick.

Seine Waffe senkte sich. Auf dem schmutzigen Holzfußboden saß Harleen Quinzel, besser bekannt unter ihrem Alias Harley Quinn. Sie zitterte, wandte sich dann langsam zu dem Psychiater um. Ihr Make-Up war verlaufen, lief in Rinnsalen die Wangen hinunter. Ihre Unterlippe bebte förmlich. Sie sah mit ihrem Blick beinahe durch ihn hindurch in die Ferne. In ihren Händen ruhte ein Revolver, von Weitem konnte Jonathan nicht sagen ob er geladen war. Der Schuss kurz zuvor ließ aber darauf schließen. Der ältere Mann schnaufte leise, versuchte das Gedankenrasen abzustellen. In diesem Augenblick prasselten Tausend Worte in seinem Kopf, jedoch nicht die Richtigen. Harley weinte inzwischen bitterlich, hielt mit unruhigen Händen den Revolver. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, flüsterte dann kaum hörbar: „Hey Johnny. Wie geht's dir heute?“ Der Angesprochene stutzte für einen Moment, blinzelte einige Male. Er steckte schließlich seine Waffe in den Gurt und trat einen Schritt näher an die Frau auf dem Boden heran. Diese hob sofort die Waffe, drückte sie fest an ihre Schläfe. Sie schniefte lauter und murmelte weinerlich: „Komm keinen Schritt näher, Johnny oder ich drücke ab. Dieses Mal wo die Kugel eigentlich hin sollte.“ Der ältere Mann blieb in seiner Bewegung ruckartig stehen, hob besänftigend die Hände. Er atmete etwas schneller als gewohnt, erwiderte aber dafür umso besonnenerer: „Mein Kind, was tust du da?“ Die junge Frau presste den Lauf fester an ihre Haut, sah mit verweinten Augen zu Jonathan. Sie zitterte wieder, zog den Abzug zur Hälfte. Harley schrie laut in den Raum hinein: „Was ich hier tue? Ich mache diesem ganzen erbärmlichen Leben ein Ende. Schau mich nur an, Johnny, was aus mir geworden ist. Wie oft bin ich ihm nachgelaufen und wie oft hat er mich wieder nur benutzt für seine bösen Zwecke. Wie konnte ich mein Leben lang nur so blind sein und alles tun, was er verlangt hat. Ich habe so sehr unter diesem Mann gelitten und weißt du was Johnny? Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Ich würde ihn wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines erbärmlichen Daseins lieben.“

Der Psychiater trat einen kleinen Schritt weiter nach vorne, hielt aber weiterhin die Arme beschwichtigend erhoben. Er sprach leise, bemüht sie nicht weiter aufzuschrecken: „Harleen, ich bitte dich. Was auch immer dir der Clown angetan hat, es gibt einen anderen Weg als diesen hier. Vertraue mir, mein Kind. Bitte senke die Waffe.“ Die junge Frau schnaubte laut auf, wischte sich mit der freien Hand über die Wangen. Das Make-Up verwischte nur noch mehr. Sie schluckte einen scheinbar gigantischen Kloß hinunter und erwiderte kaum hörbar: „Was macht das noch für einen Unterschied, ob ich hier sterbe oder irgendwann durch seine Hand. Ich werde ihn niemals loswerden.“ Jonathan nickte leicht, verblieb kurz in seiner Position. In diesem Gespräch musste er beweisen, dass er an der Universität in Gotham nicht nur unnötigen und nebensächlichen Unsinn gelernt hatte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Harleen selbst einmal in der Fachschaft für Psychologie und Psychiatrie gelernt hatte. Sie kannte die einfachen Tricks. Jonathan nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sprach dann wieder an die junge Frau gewandt: „Du hast eine Chance, mein Kind. Jeder Mensch hat sie. Man muss sie nur ergreifen.“ Die Harlekin schloss fest die Augen und presste den Lauf auf ihre Haut. Sie zitterte immer mehr – so sehr, dass Jonathan befürchtete sie könnte aus Versehen abdrücken. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, ergriff dann nochmals das Wort: „Bitte Harleen. Lass dir helfen.“ Die Angesprochene erschauderte stark unter der Kälte des Büros, weinte noch bitterlicher als zuvor. Ein absoluter Nervenzusammenbruch. Der ältere Mann sah auf das verweinte Gesicht der Harlekin, trat vorsichtig einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Er hielt die Hand nach vorne, fast in greifbare Nähe der jungen Frau. Seine Stimme war für ihn ungewohnt sanft, als er leise hauchte: „Du musst diesen Weg nicht zu Ende gehen, mein Kind. Komm mit mir und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du heilen kannst. Ich kann dir die Narben nicht nehmen, aber sie werden mit der Zeit verblassen. Vertrau mir.“ Die junge Frau biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, erzitterte noch stärker als zuvor. Sie wog ihren Willen zu gehen gerade gegen den Wunsch zu Leben auf. Man konnte ihr ansehen, welchen Kampf sie innerlich mit sich selbst austrug. Nach einigen Sekunden knurrte sie mit einem Mal tief, sprach mit zischelnder Stimme: „Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen, Johnny? Du bist doch keinen Deut besser als all die anderen Schurken hier in Gotham. Du tötest Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und jetzt willst du mir helfen? Gib mir einen Grund dir das zu glauben, Scarecrow. Nur einen Grund.“

Der Angesprochene verharrte weiterhin mit ausgestreckter Hand, dachte für einen Augenblick nach. Eine fürwahr gute Frage. Er nestelte an seinen Lumpen und erwiderte schließlich: „Ich bin vielleicht kein Engel. Nein, ich bin wahrscheinlich der Teufel in Person, aber eines kann ich dir versichern mein Kind – du warst immer wichtig für mich, ob in der Zusammenarbeit oder den Zeiten in Arkahm. Ich habe dir niemals wehgetan und war immer darauf bedacht, dich von dem Clown fern zu halten. Ich war da, wenn sonst niemand da war für dich. Vielleicht bin ich gerade nicht die richtige Gesellschaft für dich, aber ich bin genau hier bei dir. Ich werde nicht gehen bis du dich entschieden hast.“ Die junge Frau schniefte einige Male, sah dann mit verweinten Augen auf. Der Finger um den Auslöser löste sich langsam, öffnete sich gemächlich. Langsam glitt die Waffe zu Boden, schlug mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Dielen auf. Die Harlekin legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände, weinte nun ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung. Jonathan trat einen Schritt weiter nach vorne, griff mit seinen Fingern nach dem Revolver. Er angelte sich diesen und steckte ihn mit in seinen Gurt. Erst dann ließ er sich neben die junge Frau auf die Knie fallen. Für einen Augenblick zögerte er, nahm jedoch schließlich die zierliche Hand von Harleen. Er fühlte einen leichten Druck von ihrer Seite. Im nächsten Augenblick löste die Harlekin die Hand von seiner und fiel ihn um den Nacken. Ihr Gesicht war an seiner Schulter versteckt, weinte gedämpft weiter. Jonathan erstarrte für einen Moment, dachte kurz nach was nun zu tun war. Er ließ seinen Instinkt entscheiden. Langsam legten sich seine Arme um die zierliche Gestalt von Harleen. Der ältere Mann hielt sie einfach nur an sich, spürte wie seine Lumpen allmählich nass wurden. Seine Fingerkuppen streichelten zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Er verschloss seine Augen und flüsterte leise: „Es ist alles gut, Harleen. Es ist alles gut.“

Die Angesprochene reagierte nicht, weinte nur weiter an seiner Schulter. Jonathan wusste nicht wie lange sie so schon in diesem Raum gemeinsam saßen. Schließlich drückte sich Harleen von ihm und sah mit wässrigen Augen in die seinen. Sie flüsterte leise: „Danke Johnny.“ Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er löste eine Hand von ihrem Rücken und legte sie an ihre Wange, streichelte dort die Tränen sanft fort. Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauchen: „Jederzeit mein Kind. Wollen wir nun gehen?“ Er erhob sich vorsichtig, zog die junge Frau mit sich auf die Beine. Sie sah ihm verwirrt entgegen, sprach fragend: „Wohin sollen wir denn gehen, Johnny? Wir haben doch keinen Ort, der sicher ist.“ Der ältere Mann wischte noch eine verirrte Träne fort und erwiderte ruhig: „Doch, wir haben einen Platz an den wir jederzeit zurückkehren können. Arkham.“ Mit dieser Idee zog Jonathan ein veraltetes Handy hervor, tippte geschwind den Notruf. Auf der Leitung antwortete eine Frau. Der Psychiater stutzte für einen Moment, erhob dann aber doch das Wort: „Ich bin Jonathan Crane und befinde mich in dem altem Sägewerk. Bei mir ist Harleen Quinzel, meine Partnerin beim letztem Überfall. Wir werden uns kampflos ergeben.“ Mit diesen Informationen beendete der ältere Mann das Telefonat, hielt dann Harleen die rechte Hand hin. Diese zeigte ein kleines Lächeln, nahm die Hand, die sich ihr bot. Gemeinsam traten sie die Metalltreppe hinab, öffneten die schwere Tür ins Innere. Die Sirenen kamen langsam näher. Jonathan sah an den alten Hallen des Industrieviertels hinauf, erkannte auf einem die dunkle Gestalt einer Fledermaus. Er nickte dem dunklen Ritter kurz zu, was dieser scheinbar erwiderte. Im nächsten Moment war er fort. Der Psychiater hielt Harleen's Hand etwas fester und sprach leise: „Gehen wir nach Hause, mein Kind.“


End file.
